mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Anarchic Tales
Wii U PlayStation 4 |engine = Clickteam Fusion }} Mitchell Van Morgan: The Anarchic Tales Is An Action-Platform Videogame Developed By GalaxyTrail, Published By Nordic Games And Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive Games For Mac OS X, The Xbox One And The Wii U. This Videogame Is Very Similar To The Mitchell Van Morgan Handheld Videogame Series, It Has The Engine Very Similar To GalaxyTrail's Freedom Planet Videogame. It was released in December 27, 2015. Gameplay shows that her health, represented by red leaves, is partially depleted, but more leaves that can be collected are visible onscreen.]] Mitchell Van Morgan: The Anarchic Tales is a 2D platform and action game featuring the characters from the Mitchell series and 16-bit style graphics mimicking the look of games released for the Sega Genesis, particularly the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game puts players in the role of one of the available playable characters as they traverse each level, fighting through enemies and obstacles before facing a boss at the end. Players have a health meter, which can be replenished by collecting red leaves, and a regenerative energy meter used to perform each character's unique special moves. Players can earn extra lives by collecting enough blue crystals found throughout the level, or by rescuing creatures trapped in cages. Players can also obtain various types of shields, some of which often bonus attributes such as invulnerabilty to fire or the ability to breathe underwater, and invincibility power-ups. Also hidden through the levels are cards, which unlock bonus content such as music and concept art, and bonus tokens which allows access to a bonus game at the end of the level. The game currently has three playable characters; Lilac the dragon, Carol the wildcat, and Milla the dog. In addition to melee attacks that can be used to attack enemies, each character has a unique array of moves which allow them to traverse the environment in different ways. Lilac can perform a double-jump attack and can launch herself into a air dash, allowing her to bounce off walls and reach high areas. Carol is able to curl into a spin-attack while running and can climb up walls. By picking up gas canisters, Carol can bring out her motorcycle, which can double-jump and ride up vertical walls. Milla can throw gelatinous cubes and put up an offensive shield, combining the two to perform a Shield Blast, and flap her ears to reach high areas. Players can play through the main game in one of two ways; Adventure, which tells the game's story through the perspective of a chosen character, and Classic, in which the levels are played in order without any story cutscenes. They can also select Time Attack to try and play through completed levels in the quickest time possible. At launch, only Lilac and Carol are playable in Adventure mode, but additional playable characters and Adventure campaigns will be released through downloadable content. These include Torque, who can fire a blaster in multiple directions, and Spade, who attacks using playing cards. Plot The game begins as Sash Lilac and Carol Tea—an anthropomorphic dragon and wildcat —rescue a duck-billed creature named Torque after his spacecraft crash lands. At Torque's request, the three set out to protect a powerful relic called the Kingdom Stone. This involves them in a conflict between three nations on their planet: Shuigang, a country militarized by its new king, Dail; Shang Mu, led by the wealth-obsessed Mayor Zao ( or ); and Shang Tu, whose Royal Magister is unprepared for war. Lilac and Carol rush to the Kingdom Stone's shrine but are waylaid by the Shang Tu officers General Gong and Neera Li, who doubt that the Stone is threatened. The protagonists arrive just as the Stone is stolen by Spade, a henchman of Zao. After the shrine collapses, Carol is separated from Lilac and pinned by rubble, but she is saved by the timid basset hound Milla ( ) Basset. That night, Torque tells Lilac, Carol, and Milla that he is an alien sent to apprehend the intergalactic warlord Arktivus Brevon, whose spacecraft wrecked on the planet. Brevon has invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to be his servant. He intends to steal the Stone to power his ship. The protagonists decide to reclaim the Stone from Zao, but they are accosted en route by Spade and by Brevon's assistant Serpentine. The delays give Dail and Brevon's forces time to steal the relic. Afterwards, Zao sends the protagonists as emissaries to Shang Tu to discuss an alliance against Shuigang. They are detained by the Magister upon their arrival, as Neera blames them for the Stone's original disappearance. Torque is acquitted when Lilac falsely pleads guilty. She, Carol, and Milla quickly break out of jail to reunite with Torque, only to see him captured by Brevon and Serpentine. Carol quarrels with Lilac and storms off. Lilac sends Milla to find her and then goes to save Torque from Brevon's nearby base, but she is captured and tortured by Brevon. Meanwhile, Carol and Milla ally with Spade to storm the base, where they rescue Torque and Lilac. However, they are all separated in the ensuing conflict. Neera finds Lilac, arrests her, and brings her back to Shang Tu, where the Magister determines that she is innocent and reveals that Zao is challenging Shuigang for the Stone. Lilac rejoins her friends and convinces Shang Mu and Shang Tu to unite against Dail and Brevon's army. During the battle, Brevon announces that his ship is repaired, and Lilac, Milla, and Carol board it. The team combats Brevon's minions, including a mutated Serpentine. Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a grotesque monster that attacks the other protagonists, who are forced to render her unconscious. Enraged, Lilac and Carol attack and defeat Brevon, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. Shortly after the battle, Milla awakens in a medical tent and sees the sky lit up by swirling, crystalline energy released from the Kingdom Stone. The three kingdoms resolve to harness the Stone's power and share it equally, thereby bringing an end to the war. Torque says goodbye to Lilac, Carol, and Milla and returns to space. References External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Action video games Category:Indie video games Category:MacOS games Category:Platform games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games THQ Nordic video games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Windows games Category:Linux games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists